Murder on the Bygone Express
by Smarty 94
Summary: On route to Bygone Island by way of a new train system; Sonic and some of his friends discover a dead body on the train and team up with Vector the Crocodile to figure out who did the person in and why. Meanwhile; Fishfins moves out of Wart's apartment after an argument and manages to find a new home and work very quickly.
1. Kirb Thompson

At some type of train station; Mayor Kronk was on a stage.

"As mayor of this great city, it gives me great pleasure to welcome everyone to this brand new train station which has a train route that leads to Bygone Island." said Kronk, "I call it, the Bygone Express."

Everyone started cheering.

Sonic and Lori who were in the audience were unhappy.

"We paid five dollars for a train route to an island that's five hundred miles off shore?" said Sonic.

"I paid ten." said Lori.

Sonic was shocked by that.

"Seriously?" said Sonic.

Lori raised her shoulders in confusion.

Kronk pulled out a pair of scissors.

"I declare this railroad, open." Kronk said before snipping a red ribbon.

Everyone cheered.

Later; Sonic, Lori, Marco, Jackie, Gwen, Luna, Meek, Lincoln, Lisa, Ray, and Globox were in the train and checking out a cart.

"Hmm, pretty roomy for a train." said Globox.

"Yes it is." said Meek.

Lisa was currently reading 'Murder on the Orient Express'.

Meek saw this.

"Literature, I've read that book just last month and know how it all goes." said Meek.

"No spoilers." said Lisa.

Meek nodded.

"Understood Lisa." said Meek.

Then a tan man in a blue business suit carrying a briefcase walked by the group, shocking Marco and Jackie.

"Is that-"Jackie said before being interrupted by the man.

"Yep." the man said sounding like Greg Cripes.

He left the cart.

"I don't believe it." said Marco, "That was Kirb Thompson."

The others became confused.

"Who?" said Lincoln.

"Kirb Thompson, professional businessman. He got his name in Echo Creek by starting a business selling skateboards and skateboard supplies." said Jackie.

Sonic scoffed.

"Please, I've got a hoverboard." Sonic said while pulling out his hoverboard, "Ain't no way it'll get better then this."

Jackie glared at Sonic.

"He got his name by selling everything skateboard related." said Jackie.

Sonic shook his head.

"I'm going to check out the dining cart." said Globox.

He walked off.

Sonic sighed.

"I just hope there's something of interest in this train." said Sonic.

Later; the train was going down it's track.

Meek and Luna were at the caboose looking at the train leaving the mainland.

"Amazing." Said Meek.

"Oh yeah, that's a nice site." said Luna.

Meek chuckled.

"Makes you wonder of all the wonders of the world." said Meek.

He pulled out his smart phone and took a picture.

Luna smiled.

"Very nice." said Luna, "Doubt you ever got a view like that on the moon you were on."

"Nope, but I did see a ton of stars." said Meek.

Inside the train; Globox was eating tons of food.

He has: a whole turkey, a whole chicken, fries of all kind, burgers, mashed potatoes, potato salad, macaroni salad, peaches, gravy, toast, eggs, marmalade, grilled cheeses bagles, pizzas, mexican pizzas, crazy fries, and fruit salad.

"Eating like a king, I love it." said Globox.

He continued devouering the food as Kirb Thompson sat down at a table and looked at a waiter.

"I'll take the lasagna." Kirb said.

"Excellent choice sir." said the waiter.

The man walked off as Jackie and Marco appeared and looked at the man.

"Kirb Thompson, it's a pleasure to meet you." said Jackie.

"Same here." said Marco.

Kirb looked at the two.

"And you are?" said Kirb.

Marco and Jackie smiled.

"Big fans." the two said.

"Yeah I've been getting that a lot lately." said Kirb.

"So what's it like in your line of work?" said Marco.

"It's exciting, the executive meetings, owning your own business, and the excessive partying, it's all heaven kid." said Kirb.

Marco nodded and pulled a pen and note pad out from no where and wrote stuff down.

"Good, good, this is good." said Marco.

"Yeah, it is. Now if you'll excuse me, my lasagna is coming." said Kirb.

Marco and Jackie walked off.

"That was Kirb Thompson, we just talked with Kirb Thompson." said Jackie.

"Yeah, we just did." said Marco.

With Ray and Lisa; the two were at a table and Ray was streaming movies while Lisa was still reading Murder on the Orient Express.

"The train is on a trip to Yugoslavia? Interesting." said Lisa.

"Yeah? But we're heading for an island full of Mobians that's five hundred miles away from America." said Ray.

"I know." said Lisa.

Lincoln, Lori, Sonic, and Gwen were sitting at a table eating some food.

Sonic was eating some chili dogs, Gwen was eating spaghetti and meatballs, Lincoln was eating pizza, and Lori was eating a salad.

Sonic smiled.

"Loving these train chili dogs." said Sonic.

His stomach started rumbling, shocking him.

"But my stomach doesn't." Sonic said before running off.

Gwen smiled at her boyfriend.

"That's Sonic for you, eating chili dogs without knowing what could happen." said Gwen.

The lights then went off, confusing everyone.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Lincoln said.

"No idea." said Lori.

A screaming was heard followed by a gunshot.

"OH GOD, THE MAFIA IS HERE!" yelled Lori.

The lights then came on and everyone was confused.

"What just happened?" said Marco.

Meek and Luna entered the cart.

"I heard a gunshot, is everyone alright?" said Meek.

Gwen looked at Meek.

"Yeah, we're fine." said Gwen.

Sonic then entered the cart.

"Whoo, last time I eat chili dogs made from expired pigeon meat." said Sonic.

"SERIOUSLY!?" yelled a voice.

Sonic walked past a table and stopped in his tracks before looking at the table to see a dead Kirb Thompson with stab wounds and a bullet in his shoulder.

"Guys, we've got a problem." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at what Sonic was looking at and became shocked.

"Kirb Thompson?" said Jackie, "Is he alright?"

Sonic placed a finger on the man's neck to check for a pulse.

"Nope, he's been fitted for a halo." said Sonic.

Everyone gasped.

"This is just like in Murder on the Orient Express. The lights went out and when they came back on, there was a dead body in the room." said Lisa.

Meek gulped .

"Who could have murdered him and why?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know, but we need to get to the bottom of this." said Marco.

Then a conductor entered the room.

"Is everyone alright?" said the conductor.

"We're good." Sonic said before pointing to Kirb, "But he's not."

The conductor is confused.

"He's dead Jim." said Ray.

The conductor became shocked.

"Good god, who did such a thing? Also my name isn't Jim." said the conductor.

"We don't know, that's what we're going to find out." said Lincoln.

"You're in luck, for there is a detective on this very train, it's none other then-"The conductor said before being interrupted by a door being slammed open onto him, sending the conductor falling into the water, and Vector the Crocodile was on the other side.

Sonic became shocked.

"Vector?" said Sonic.

The crocodile smirked.

"The one and only." said Vector.

"You know each other?" said Lincoln.

"Let's just say we're old aquaintances." said Sonic.

Lisa gasped.

"Just like in Orient Express; the murder happened on a train that a great detective was on." said Lisa.

"Yeah but did the door hit the conductor and send him falling out of the train and into the water?" Asked Globox.

"Nope." said Lisa.

"Anyways, I need some info on the case of the Murder on the Bygone Express. Anyone with a motive? Are there any other passengers?" said Vector.

Meek who was now armored up had his helmet goggles appear before some computer hacking happened.

"Kirb did have some business with someone on this train a while back before the train was complete, some duck named Flintheart Glomgold." said Meek.

The group became confused.

"Glomgold, why would a guy like that have business with Kirb?" said Gwen.

"A few days ago the two were having a meeting where Glomgold proposed a deadly skateboard idea which Kirb refused." said Meek.

"Anything on who's on the train?" said Vector.

Meek's armor then did some more hacking.

"There are three passengers plus Glomgold on this train who're connected with Kirb in some way." said Meek.

"Alright we'd better split up, Meek; you, Luna, and Lisa help the workers to fix this train if anything did happen, Vector; you, Lori, Lincoln, Marco, and Jackie ask around, Gwen, Ray, Globox, and I will inspect the body and try and find evidence." said Sonic.

"Um not to be rude but I have a question." said Lincoln. "WHOS DRIVING THIS TRAIN SINCE THE CONDUCTOR FELL OUT AND INTO THE WATER!"

Sonic became shocked.

"RUNAWAY TRAIN!" yelled Sonic.

He then realized something.

"Wait a minute, conductor's don't drive trains." said Sonic.

Lincoln became confused.

"They don't?" said Lincoln.

"No dude, that's train enginers. Conductors are just responsible for operational and safety duties that do not involve actual operation of the train. In other words, they only punch tickets and make sure the train is on schedule." said Sonic.

"Oh." said Lincoln.

The conductor who was now wet entered the cart.

"It's very cold in the water." said the conductor.

"Who all knew that conductors didn't drive trains?" said Lincoln.

Lori, Gwen, Marco, Jackie, Ray, Lisa, Meek, Luna, Vector, Sonic, and the conductor raised their hands.

Globox who was eating a Japanese pizza also raised his hands.

"I maybe a gluttonous meathead, but I do know certain things." said Globox.

He then smirked.

"Just like how those train drivers tasted good." said the toad.

Now everyone screamed.

"RUNAWAY TRAIN!" everyone yelled.

"Hang on, hang on." said Sonic.

He ran off.

The group became confused.

"Where's he going?" said Vector.

Then a screeching sound was heard and everyone fell over onto the ground before the screeching stopped.

" _Ladies and gentlemen the train has been held over due to a crime scene in the dining cart which has a dead body inside of it._ " Sonic said on the PA.

Tons of screaming sounds were heard.

" _But don't worry, there is a detective on this train who just might be able to solve this mystery, so you're going to have to stay where you are until we can get statements out of you, and I'll only get the train moving again once we find out who the killer is._ " Sonic continued on the PA.

Sonic was sitting in the train engine with the PA microphone in his hands.

"By the way you should get some better ingredients for the chilidogs, I was dropping a huge one in the bathroom when it happened in the dining cart." said Sonic.

"I don't think any of us needed to hear that. Especially since we're now in the middle of the ocean." said Meek.

Sonic screamed.

Meek became confused.

"How did he even hear that? We're fifteen carts away from the engine." said Meek.

"Sorry I just realized we are now in the middle of the Ocean." said Sonic through the PA.

The group shook their heads.


	2. Fishfins Moves Out

In Mr Kegger's room; the landlord was trying to watch the Lethal Weapon movie, but couldn't as he was listening to Wart and Fishfins yelling at each other.

"Oh, the nerve." said Kegger.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Can't even watch a Danny Glover film anymore." said Kegger.

He put the phone to his ear.

In Wart's apartment; the two were still yelling and Fishfins walked out the apartment with some suitcases.

"Well if you won't treat me like an equal, then I'm out of here." said Fishfins.

"FINE!" yelled Wart.

He slammed the door and heard his phone ringing.

The warthog picked up the phone.

"WHAT, I'M VERY PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!" yelled Wart.

Mr. Kegger became shocked.

"Nevermind." he said before hanging up his phone.

Wart snorted.

"If Fishfins thinks he'll be important, he's got another thing coming." said Wart.

With Fishfins; he was looking at a house similar to the main house in Kevin Can Wait that had a for sale sign next to it.

He grabbed a flyer from the sign and read it.

"Hmm, nice place." said the fish.

Then a man in a business suit appeared.

"You like it? I can show you around if you want." said the relator.

Fishfins smiled.

"Okay, sure." said Fishfins.

The two walked into the house and Fishfins looked around.

"Hmm, loving it already." said Fishfins.

He then smirked.

"Oh yeah, this place has a ton of cool stuff, a fridge with a freezer drawer and ice maker and ovens with tons of space." said the relator.

"Okay, now what's the bathroom situation line?" said Fishfins.

The two entered a bathroom only to see a shower stall with a corded shower.

"Yeah, this is a very fancy shower, for those who hate having to turn around when showering." said the realtor, "Come, let me show you the master bedroom."

Later; the two were in a bedroom and saw a hot tub in place of a bed.

Fisnfins became confused.

"Wait, there's a hot tub in this room, why?" said Fishfins.

"Because the last guy who owned this place always slept in a hot tub instead of a bed, in fact, this tub is now a part of this home due to how it was installed." said the realtor.

Fishfins smiled.

"I'll take it." said Fishfins.

The guy nodded.

"Okay then." said the realtor, "I'll get the paperwork ready."

He walked off.

Later; Fishfins was looking at the paperwork before signing his name.

The man smiled.

"Enjoy your new home." He said and jumped through the open window.

Fishfins looked around.

"This is going to be great to live in." said Fishfins.

He set his suitcase down and opened it up.

The fish then pulled a red recliner out of the suitcase followed by a flatscreen HDTV.

"Here we go for the entertainment." said Fishfins.

He then pulled out a coffee table and set it infront of the recliner.

"Alright, this is going well." said Fishfins.

Later; he was sitting on the recliner reading Death on the Nile.

"Oh Hercule Poriot, can you be any smart a detective like in those movies and TV shows?" said Fishfins.

He then smiled.

"Yeah, this'll be quite the place to live in. Maybe I should get a job, but what?" said Fishfins.

He pulled out a newspaper and started looking at the classifieds.


	3. Gathering Clues

Back on the Bygone Express dining cart; Sonic, Gwen, Ray, and Globox were inspecting the body of Kirb Thompson.

Sonic currently had his bubble blowing pipe in his mouth.

"Multiple stab wounds in seperate places, some of them non fatal, and one bullet hole in the shoulder blade, with the bullet still inside." said Sonic.

Ray pulled out a pair of tweezers and stuck it in the hole before removing a bullet.

"Glock round." said Ray.

"So the victim was killed by Glomgold with a knife and a gun, this seems like an open and shut case." said Gwen.

Sonic shook his head.

"No babe, this isn't Glomgold's style, a guy like him would never kill someone with his own hands, besides, with all these seperate stab wounds, odds are there were multiple assailants." said Sonic.

Globox was looking at Kirb's briefcase.

"Could be something in here about the motive to killing Kirb." said Globox.

Everyone looked at the case.

"Good call Glo." said Sonic.

"Only problem is, this thing is one of those combination briefcases." said Globox.

Sonic groaned.

"Alright, head for Meek and get him to open it." said Sonic.

"On it." said Globox.

He left the dining cart.

"I do believe there is only one thing left to do. We must dust the body." said Ray.

"For fingerprints?" said Gwen.

"No-ho-ho, it's filthy." said Ray.

Rays friends nodded.

"Good point." explained Gwen.

In one of the passenger carts; Vector was talking to a female passenger.

"So do you know of anything that might have happened before the murder happened ma'am?" said Vector.

"Nope, not that I know of." said the woman.

Vector is confused.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"YES NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ALLIGATOR!" He said.

"I'm a crocodile, big difference." said Vector.

He walked off as Lori and Lincoln appeared.

"Well?" said Vector.

"We got nothing out of anyone else." said Lori.

"Perhaps Marco and Jackie are doing better." said Lincoln.

In another passenger cart; Marco and Jackie were talking to Glomgold.

"You are a very likely suspect Glomgold. You did have a meeting with Kirb Thompson." said Marco.

Glomgold became shocked.

"Impossible, I just want to be richer then McDuck, not kill anyone with me own hands." said Glomgold.

"And it does involve killing him." said Jackie.

Glomgold did some thinking.

"Yeah fair enough, but why would I kill someone on my own? That's why I hire people to do Scrooge in, to keep the blood off of my hands." said Glomgold.

"True but come on didn't you ever want to kill someone on your own?" Asked Marco and smirked.

"Nope, nope, nope, no idea what you're talking about, now leave." said Glomgold.

The two teens left the cart and Vector's group approached them.

"Well?" said Vector.

"Glomgold obviously had something to do with Kirb's death." said Marco, "Just won't admit to it."

In the engine; Meek was inspecting some stuff and made a soddering iron appear from his armor before doing some work.

"This is what happens when you make a train seem like a monorail system, some very advanced hardware." said Meek.

Globox then entered the engine with the briefcase.

"Can you open this, need to see if there's anything of interest that can explain a motive for Kirb's murder." said Globox.

Meek looked at the case and his helmet scanned it before moving the combination dials.

He then smirked.

"Child's Play." said Meek.

"HEY THATS MY MOVIE YOU JERK!" shouted a voice and everyone saw Chucky the Doll.

The meerkat fired a repulsor ray at the doll, killing it.

"Annoying." said Meek.

He stopped moving the dials and a clicking sound was heard.

"There we go." said Meek.

Globox became confused.

"What was the combination?" said Globox.

"The kind of thing an idiot would have on his or her luggage." said Meek.

He showed the briefcase dials to Globox, revealing they were on 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

Globox smiled.

"That's amazing, I've got the same combination on my luggage." said Globox.

Everyone looked at the frog.

"Dude seriously?" said Luna.

Globox raised his shoulders in confusion.

Meek opened up the briefcase and saw tons of paperwork.

"Hmm, seems like business deals." said Meek.

He went through the paper before coming across one that was schematics for a skateboard with swords on it.

The meerkat became confused.

"What the?" said Meek.

He scanned the paper and saw an image of Glomgold in his goggles before a check mark appeared.

"This was Glomgold's idea for Kirb." said Meek, "That guy ripped the duck off."

Everyone is shocked.

"Kirb ripped Glomgold off?" said Lisa.

"Yeah, it's what businesspeople do. They rip other's off." said Meek.

"Ok I'm starting to think that guy deserves to die." said Luna.

"Yeah, he basically did, but ripping people off isn't illegal unless you can prove that you came up with the idea first." said Meek, "The miracle of copyright laws."

Luna huffed at that.

"Had it coming." said Luna.

"I get that, but that doesn't give the killer a right to murder someone. This isn't the wild west where you can just shoot someone to solve problems, it doesn't work that way anymore." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Yeah okay fair enough." said Luna.


	4. Fishfins' New Job

With Fishfins; he was in an office with a woman who was looking at a resume.

"Says here you worked as a secretary for a private detective." said the woman.

Fishfins nodded.

"Sure." said Fishfins.

The lady smiled.

"You sure lack experience, but seem very promising if you know a ton of languages including gopher." said the lady.

Fishfins then made some gopher sounds.

"It's a gift." said Fishfins.

The lady nodded shocked.

"I see, any other talents?" said the lady.

"Obviously I can breathe underwarter." said Fishfins.

"Well that explains the water filled headphones." said the lady.

"Without these things, I'll die and possibly dry up. That's why I sleep in a tub full of water every night, to stay wet all the time." said Fishfins.

He then smiled.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"No, that's good. You're hired." said the lady, "Move into cubical 6."

Fishfins nodded before leaving the office.

Later; he was in a cubical and was setting a ton of stuff up.

"I could enjoy this job." said Fishfins.

Unknown to him someone was watching him.

That someone was Wart in a tall tan trench coat and tan hat.

The warthog walked out of the building and onto the streets.

"Huh, he's doing perfectly already." said Wart.

He then grumbled.

"Don't care." said Wart.

But a vibrating sound was heard and Wart picked up his phone to see a text from Strong saying 'You do care, and I'm not even with you right now'.

Wart is mad.

He tossed his phone on the ground and it exploded.

"I'm not mad." said Wart.

He then became confused.

"Wait, how did my phone explode?" said Wart.

He groaned.

"Now I've got to get a new phone and put the old phone plan on the new one." said Wart, "Pain in the ass."

He then grumbled.


	5. Summerizing the Evidence

Back in the dining cart; Sonic's group was sitting at a table as the others appeared.

"So how'd the inspection go?" said Vector.

"The bullet on the victim's shoulder was still in the woond, the body was filthy, and we wound up covering the body with a blanket because it was getting to unsettling to look at." said Sonic.

He motioned to where Kirb was at, revealing a red blanket over the body.

Vector nodded.

"Smart." said Vector.

"We'd better go over what we find before coming up with a theory or two." said Marco.

"So far we've only got tons of knife wounds and a bullet hole, but no murder weapon." said Ray.

"Statements from every passenger including Glomgold saying that he had nothing to do with Kirb's death." said Jackie.

"And some paperwork with a skateboard design that Glomgold came up with." said Lisa.

The group became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Lori.

"Yep, Kirb obviously had it coming." said Luna.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Not the old west anymore." said Gwen.

"With all the evidence we've got, all we can assume is that Glomgold is the killer." Lincoln.

Sonic scoffed.

"Ain't no way Glomgold could have done it, the knife wounds suggest multiple assailants, and something like this would be low, even for Glomgold. I don't buy it one bit." said Sonic.

Meek who had his helmet off looked at Sonic.

"You could buy the fact that I've got an unusual case of larengitus due to having something stuck in my vocal cords for five years now." said Meek.

Marco became confused.

"Wait, you've had something stuck in your throat all this time?" said Marco.

"Eh." said Meek.

Sonic just stared at the meerkat before punching him in the neck very hard, making the meerkat gasp and dry heave.

Everyone became shocked.

Sonic raised his shoulders in confusion.

Meek continued dry heaving before puking up a hairball on the ground.

He coughed a bit and looked at everyone before chuckling nervously.

"Hairball." Meek said sounding like the reboot version of Stinkfly.

Everyone is shocked.

"What?" said Meek.

"Nothing." said Jackie.

Ray leaned over to Globox.

"You hold him down and I'll stuff the hairball back in his throat." Ray whispered.

Globox nodded.

"Don't try it Ray." said Meek.

Ray and Globox chuckled nervously before whistling.

"The stereotype surfer voice is starting to warm up on me." said Sonic.

Meek became confused.

"Seriously? I just coughed out a hairball which messed up my vocal cords for many years. How's no one going to adress that?" said Meek.

"Things grow on us very quickly." said Gwen.

"I think that new voice is very hot." said Luna.

Meek blushed and chuckled nervously.

"You really think so?" said Meek.

"Get a room already." said Vector.

Meek kicked the Crocodile.

"Zip it." said Meek.

"So without a murder weapon, we'll need to come up with our own theories." said Marco.

Jackie nodded.

"Yeah, and they'll all end with the weapon being disposed of." said Jackie

The group did some thinking.

Vector sighed.

"Let's try and see who else would kill him." He said.

"Which in my case he deserves." said Luna.

"Still not the old west." said Meek.

"Whoa, whoa, chill. Let's just take a deep breath, make some drinks and start at square one again." said Sonic.

He walked behind a bar and opened up a cabinet before becoming shocked.

Everyone noticed Sonic's expression and became confused.

"What is it?" said Marco.

Sonic opened up a drawer and pulled out some tongs before sticking them in the cabinet and pulling out a steak knife with blood on it.

"Found the murder weapon." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked as Sonic walked over to the group.

Meek's helmet reappeared and scanned the knife.

"The fingerprints of three people." said Meek, "Sonic was right, it was more then one suspect."

"Told you." said Sonic.

Ray looked inside a closet and saw something.

"Uh, these wouldn't happen to be the suspects right?" said Ray.

He opened the door and three dead bodies came falling out, with one of them having a knife stuck on his back.

Everyone became shocked.

"This did not happen in Murder on the Orient Express, all the suspects were alive." said Lisa.

"So basically the suspects were killed by the prime suspect to keep quiet if they decided to tell the authorities about this." said Globox.

Sonic did some thinking before smirking.

"I've got this whole thing figured out already. Get Glomgold in here." said Sonic.

"I'm right here." said Glomgold Who was behind Sonic making him jump into the air freaked out.

"Don't do that." said Sonic.


	6. Making Up

At the McDuck Mall food court; Wart was at a table setting up an iPhone X and was with Sam.

"So word on the street is that Fishfins is living on his own now and has a paying job now." said Sam.

Wart nodded.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that it all happened so fast." said Wart.

Sam is worried.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I don't even know anymore." said Wart.

"You're miserable, you miss Fishfins, and your incredibly jealous that he's making more money then you." said Sam.

Wart became shocked.

"You've been hanging out with Meek to much haven't you?" said Wart.

Sam giggled and Wart rolled his eyes.

"Laugh it up all you want Sam, but that isn't true." said Wart.

"Five, four, three, two, one." said Sam.

Wart just sighed and pushed her away.

He resumed doing work on his new phone before stopping.

"And done." said Wart.

Sam smiled.

"There you go, good as new." said Sam.

Wart held up his phone.

"Yeah, and I can now have faster internet on this thing with no Fishfins around to tell me otherwise." said Wart.

Sam just stared at her friend.

"You miss him don't you?" said Sam.

"Of course I do." said Wart.

He then snorted.

"Why am I saying I'm glad he's gone when I miss him? It's only been a few hours." said Wart.

"You should talk to him." said Sam.

Wart did some thinking.

"Yeah, maybe I should." said Wart.

He walked off.

With Fishfins; he was at a bus stop sitting on the bench.

Then a bus appeared and he got on it before placing a bus token in the money holder before walking to a seat and sitting down as the bus drove off.

He smiled.

"This is the life, a high paying job, my own home, and tons of me time." said Fishfins, "Can't get any better then this."

Later; the bus stopped close to his home and he got out of it before the bus drove off.

He smiled at his home.

"Ain't nothing like going to your new home after a long day at work." said Fishfins.

He walked to his home and entered it before setting his briefcase down on the coffee table.

A knocking was heard and he walked to the door and looked through the peephole to see Wart.

"Nope." said Fishfins.

He started to walk off.

Knocking sounds are heard again and Fishfins is angry.

Fishfins went to the door again and looked through the peephole to see Wart holding a sign saying 'Can't we talk?'

"Over my dried up dead body." said Fishfins.

He started to walk off again.

But another knocking sound was heard.

Fishfins groaned before looking up.

"What plauge have you brought upon me this time?" said Fishfins.

Wart sighed.

"Please, just let me in, I want to talk. Heart to heart." said Wart.

Fishfins sighed before opening the door.

"Alright, come in." said Fishfins.

Wart walked into the house and looked around.

"Hmm, nifty." said Wart.

Fishfins rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is fool." said Fishfins.

"Save the hostilities for after you hear what I have to say." said Wart.

"Fine, get it over with." said Fishfins.

Wart sighed.

"I really miss you man, the work you do for me whenever I need it, being a good friend, and that you use my bath tub as your own bed. We even had some fun before bedtimes. I've taken it all for granted and I was just a stupid inconciderate pig. You're my equal." said Wart.

FishFins is shocked and cried.

He then hugged Wart and resumed crying, much to the warthog's shock.

"Wow, and you try to keep the water inside of you." said Wart.

Fishfins stopped hugging his old roommate.

"I'll pack up and move back into your apartment if you want." said Fishfins.

Wart looked around the place.

"No, you should stay here." said Wart.

FishFins is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Fishfins.

"Yeah, this is a nice place, you should keep it." said Wart.

FishFins smiled.

"Thanks man." said Fishfins.


	7. Mystery Solved

Back on the Bygone Express; Glomgold was being held down by Globox.

"Is there a reason why I'm being held down by an overweight frog who could be diabetic?" said Glomgold.

"Yep, this whole murder is going to be solved." said Sonic.

"We've got two theories about what happened now. The first one is simple and involves a lone killer who got on the train and stabbed Kirb many times before shooting him in the shoulders then killed three more people who witnessed the whole thing in the dark mysteriously." said Vector.

Glomgold chuckled.

"Okay, go with that theory." said Gomgold.

"Hold it, there's still the second theory dress boy." said Sonic.

Glomgold is mad.

"ITS A KILT YOU BLUE RAT WHO I HOPE CATFISH BOORAY KILLS AND EATS WITH HIS COUSIN JOHN BOORAY!" shouted Glomgold.

"It's a long way coming." said Sonic.

"Yeah it is. Me turning twenty years old was a long ways coming as well." said Ray.

Everyone turned to Rayman in shock.

"Wait, you've been twenty this whole time?" said Meek.

Ray nodded.

Outside Ray was thrown out the window and into the same whale that ate Phasma.

Inside the Whale Ray and Phasma were playing cards.

"Do you know how to play Go Fish?" Asked Ray.

The scene quickly changed back to inside the train and Ray was day dreaming about playing go fish with Phasma.

"Ray." said Lori.

Ray became confused.

"Huh, wha?" said Ray.

"What do you mean you've been twenty all this time?" said Lori.

"Story for another time." said Ray, "But we still need to hear Sonic's theory."

"My theory is this; Glomgold hired three people who knew of Kirb Thompson to do him away with the murder weapon while Glomgold shot the guy in the shoulder. Then when the deed was done, the duck did away with the killers using another knife to keep them from spilling the beans about him." said Sonic.

Glomgold laughed.

"As if, you may have found the knife, but where's the gun?" said Glomgold.

Sonic moved a hand very fast, revealing a glock pistol in his hand.

"Under your skirt." said Sonic.

"ITS A KILT YOU STUPID ASS HOLE BLUE RAT WHO SHOULD BE SHOT IN THR LEGS AND NEVER RUN OR WALK AGAIN AND IS SO STUPID HE CANT EVEN HOLD AN EGG WITHOUT DROPPING IT AND IS SO STUPID HE ISN'T REALLY RELATED TO SCROOGE MCDICK!" shouted Glomgold.

Marco slapped Glomgold across the face.

"Aw shut up." said Marco.

"So you figured me out, what now, tell the authority on Hedgehog Island about this whole thing?" said Glomgold.

"No." said Sonic.

Glomgold became confused.

"Huh?" said Glomgold.

"Justice is impossible at this point. As much as I'd hate to say this; Luna's right. Kirb deserved what was coming to him." said Sonic.

Luna is shocked.

"Say what now?" She asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, Kirb ripped off Glomgold, so Glomgold gave Kirb karma." said Sonic, "When we get to Hedgehog village, we'll let him off the hook for having any part in killing Kirb Thompson. We'll present the three killers theory, but minus Glomgold's involvment."

"This is just like in Murder on the Orient Express; Hercule says he'll give the Yugoslovian Police the lone killer theory to allow the victims to leave." said Lisa.

The scene quickly changed to a very mad Lisa at a train station.

"THIS IS NOTHING LIKE HOW THE STORY ENDED!" yelled Lisa.

Glomgold was being dragged away by the Beaver and Wolf Policemen.

"He needed to go down for the deaths of the killers." said Vector.

"That and it was getting very annoying having to hear Lisa constantly compare the adventure we just had to a mystery novel." said Sonic.

Lisa grumbled and threw water at Sonic.

"Well, I'd better get back to my home, there's no knowing what kind of mystery my new producer will have me solving next." Vector said before walking off.

The others became confused.

"Don't ask. I should see if my shack is still intact." Sonic said before running off.

"There's still one thing I don't get." said Jackie.

"What?" said Lincoln.

"Who were the guys that Glomgold got together to do Kirb in?" said Jackie.

The group turned to three closed black coffins that were next to a truck and approached them.

Marco opened one of the coffins up, revealing one of the victims who had blonde hair.

Meek who was still armored up but with his helmet on scanned the victim.

"This guy's got a criminal record. He stole a very valuable gem from a museum." said Meek.

"But where's the gem?" said Gwen.

Meek held his right hand up and some tongs came out of the armor before he stuck it in the victims jacket and searched around in it before a clinging sound was heard.

"Here we go." said Meek.

He pulled his hand out, revealing a very big rectangle shaped sapphire.

Lori became shocked as puppy dog eyes appeared.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Lori said before smiling.

She reached for the gem, but her hand was slapped by Meek.

"Hey." said Lori.

"You can view the merchandise, but you can't touch it." said Meek.

Marco opened up another coffin and saw another victim, but with black hair.

Meek scanned the victim.

"Arms dealer." said Meek.

Ray reached into the victim and pulled out a missile.

"Hmm, nice." said Ray.

He pushed a button on the missile and it started shaking, shocking everyone.

"Uh oh." said Ray.

He dropped the missile and it flew into the air which everyone noticed.

"There's something you don't see everyday." said Lisa.

"Yeah, but where's that missile heading?" said Lincoln.

On Planet Zeenu; Dorkus was walking to his home with a bag full of groceries.

"Hopefully nothing'll happen to my home this time." said Dorkus.

However the same missle came and destroyed his house.

The green skinned alien wearing a black hooded robe became mad.

"MY HOUSE!" yelled Dorkus.

Back on Earth.

"Oh well, it might not be that big a deal." said Lincoln.

Ray opened up the last coffin, revealing a victim with brown hair.

Meek scanned the victim.

"Financial crime." said Meek.

Everyone became confused.

"What kind of financial crime?" said Jackie.

"He embezzled 500,000 dollars in-"Meek said before turning to the readers, "Footlong meatball marinara's from Subway."

Globox screamed in shock.

"I don't really see how that's possible." said Lincoln.

"Me neither." said Ray.

Then a drone with the Subway logo appeared over Ray's head and dropped a footlong meatball marinara sandwich on herbs and cheese bread before flying off.

Ray opened one of the halves and inspected it to see swiss cheese, letuce, spinach, olives, and mayonaise on the sandwich as well.

"There we go." Ray said before he closed the sandwich and began to eat it.

Then T. W. Barker appeared and Meek saw the wolf.

"Want to buy a watch?" said Barker.

Meek became mad.

"NOOOOOOO, I'M HAPPY WITH WHAT I'VE GOT! THIS IS A HAPPY PLACE!" yelled Meek.

Barker became shocked.

"WE WERE ENJOYING THE MOMENT UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP AND TRIED TO MAKE A SALE ON US!" yelled Meek.

Barker started crawling away in shock.

"NOW GET OUT HERE BEFORE I BREAK YOUR BONES! AND IF CATCH YOU TRYING TO MAKE ANOTHER PHONY SALE, I'LL MAKE SURE THE NEXT THING YOU SELL ARE PRISON JUMPSUITS YOU CREEP!" yelled Meek.

He then growled.

"WHAT IS WITH THESE CREEPS THESE DAYS!" shouted Meek. "GO GET SOME COFFEE WITH CREAM AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

Everyone became shocked.

"Where's a bathroom when you need one?" said Lincoln.


	8. Beach Time

At the beach close to Sonic's shack; Sonic was in his shack resting on his hammock and everyone else was enjoying the beach.

Meek who was now in a pair of blue swim shorts and blue shades looked around before setting an American flag colored beach blanket on the ground before lying down on it.

"Oh yeah, just what a meerkat needs, the heat of it's natural enviroment." said Meek.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep." said Sonic, "But aren't meerkat's from the deserts of Africa?"

"That's a good question." said Meek.

"They are." said Lisa.

She then began reading Death on the Nile.

Meek glared at Lisa.

"Seriously?" said Meek.

Ray and Lori were talking to each other.

"So you've been twenty all along?" said Lori, "How does that work?"

Ray chuckled.

"Well if you must pry, I was created just seventeen years before my 100 year sleep, then the whole aging thing caught up to me." said Ray.

Lori nodded.

"I see. But can you get beer by chance?" said Lori.

"Don't push it." said Ray.

"Still there's one thing that still bugs me through this?" Asked Lori.

"What?" Asked Ray.

"Why did that Kirb guy steal ideas anyway?" asked Lori. "From what I saw it was Glomgold that stole his ideas."

"It's all business, people are always claiming they came up with something that someone else came up with." said Ray.

With Globox; he was looking up a tree and saw tons of coconuts.

He did some thinking before tapping the tree lightling and opening his mouth.

Then all the coconuts fell into his mouth before he ate them all.

The frog burped.

"Mmm, tasty." said Globox.

Later; the entire group was around a campfire.

Meek was playing his guitar.

Luna smiled.

"The perfect way to end a day, around a campfire with loved ones while one of them plays a guitar." said Luna.

"And it gets even better." said Sonic.

He pulled out a briefcase and opened it up, revealing nothing inside of it.

Sonic noticed it and became shocked.

A nuclear explosion happened and Sonic was in his Darkspine form screaming.

"WHO TOUCHED MY OREO'S!?" yelled Sonic.

Back in America; Lola and Lana Loud were sitting on a hill eating some white cookied megastuff Oreo's.

"Where did you find these cookies anyways?" said Lola.

Lana gulped and smirked.

"From Sonic." She said.


End file.
